legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Detroit/Transcript
"DETROIT" '' ''DETROIT, MICHIGAN, USA APRIL 20, 2072 Exo Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Sonics - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (Mitchell, Bender, and Gideon unboard a Warbird at the entrance of Ford Field.) Gideon: Dr. Talon, have you pinpointed Hades' location? Talon: (Comms) Equestria's Embassy to the U.S. Continue going down Woodward! Gideon: Copy that! Let's move! (The team rushes down Woodward fight passed a number of KVA Soldiers. All of a sudden, an explosion is heard.) Bender: Uh, guys? Gideon: Part of the EL Train tracks are gone!! (Mitchell sees an incoming train heading for the severed tracks.) Mitchell: Let's go, Bender! Bender: Right behind ya! (Bender and Mitchell gets in front and are able to stop the train before it went through.) Bender: (To passengers) Get out! Get out! Gideon: Skipper, we need Detroit Metro PD on the scene!! Skipper: (Comms) Acknowledged! (Detroit Police arrive to assist the team in shutting down the city. Bender and Mitchell return to Gideon. Talon radios in.) Talon: (Comms) Reporting in. Gideon: Talk to me. Talon: (Comms) Just received the manifest. Epsilon is processing it now! (Talon shuts off for a while then turns back on) SHIT! GUYS!! Gideon: What is it, Doctor? Talon: (comms) KVA is planting an engine below the Embassy, HAVOK grade payload!!!! Gideon: He's gonna destroy the surrounding areas with that nuke!! Talon: (comms) NO SHIT!! Get there quick!! (The team starts moving on the Embassy.) Computer: Incoming message from command. (Irons appears onscreen on everyone's HUDs.) Irons: This is Irons! Hades and the KVA just planted a HAVOK Grade Tactical Nuclear Weapon below the Equestrian Embassy! Detroit and Windsor, Ontario lay in its radius! I need you men to get in there and disable it before it detonates!! (End Transmission. The team enters the Embassy and fights off the KVA soldiers. They enter the basement.) Talon: (comm) Bomb should be right in front of you. (Mitchell runs up to the the bomb and disables it.) Mitchell: Bomb disabled! Only 4 seconds was left! (Mitchell was then hit with a rolling filing cabinet. Hades then appear out of nowhere and starts a knife fight with Bender and Gideon. Hades scratches Bender with his knife. When Hades got close enough, Mitchell got out his knife and successfully fatally wounds Hades by getting his throat. Bender goes to free Mitchell.) Mitchell: You good? Bender: Still burns, but I'm good. (Bender frees Mitchell and they approach Hades.) Gideon: Skipper, Hades is E.K.I.A, I say again, Hades is E.K.I.A. (Hades slightly regains consciousness, and hands Mitchell something that once belonged to Princess Celestia with his dying breath.) Hades: (Dying) Celestia...... This....... (Dies) (The team returns to Talon HQ. A new report is on) APRIL 21, 2072 Reporter: At 4:00pm Eastern Time, Joseph Chkheidze, under the identity "Hades" was killed by soldiers of the PMC known as Atlas Corporation. ATLAS CEO, Jonathan Irons, has sent soldiers to assist in the restoration of Midtown Detroit after what would've been the most devastating attack in U.S. History. (Talon returns after examining what Hades gave the team.) Talon: This was on Celestia's chest piece. (Talon starts to use the stuff he collected. The team sees Celestia weakened and saddened.) Gideon: She seem none to happy. I wonder what the problem is. (Talon looks at Gideon.) Gideon: Of course she was defeated by Albert Wesker near 60 years ago. I wasn't even born yet. So, how would I know the full details? Talon: It's time. I need to go to the Spirit World. Iroh's there and he can help. Gideon: Wait. You sure the White Lotus would approve? Talon: They have to. Celestia raised me. They can't stop me from getting the last thing I need. (The screen then shows all the nations on Earth and other areas of the Multi-Universe going red.) Gideon: Everyone in the Multi-Universe but us. They're all becoming hostile. I'm sorry, Dr. Talon. But that will have to wait. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Future Warfare Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts